Ruh-ul Mesnevi/48
48.BEYT FARSÇA ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. كر خدا خواهد نكفتند از بطر TRANSKRİPT BOŞ Sora sora odanın başköşesine kadar çekti ve dedi ki: “Nihayet sabırla bir define buldum. As he questioned him he led him inside and up onto the dais saying... “Finally, by being patient, a treasure’s come to us.” 2. پس خدا بنمودشان عجز بشر TRANSKRİPT BOŞ Ey vuslatı, her sualin cevabı! Senin yüzünden nişliğin anahtarıdır” sözünün mânası, Then... “You are a gift of God, causing problems to depart... you’re the meaning of ‘Patience is the key to joy in the heart’. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/48 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Batar tahrikle Arabî’dir,birkaç manaya gelir. Burada murad, kibr u gururdur. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; eğer Hüdâ dilerse yani inşallah demediler, kibr ü gurur u pindar ve kendilerine ziyade itina vü icablarından.Pes, Allah Teala onlara acz-i beşeri gösterdi. Ve ikdar-ı Hak olmadıkça adem-i ikdarların bildirdi.Zira beşer,fî nefsi’l-emr ne kadar sahib-i kemal olursa yine noksanla mevsuf ve ne denli fenninde galib ü marifet ü reyle ikdar bulsa yine aczle maruf ve her çend kuvvet-i kudsiyye vü bedeniye ile âvâze-i iştihar salsa yine zaaf ile zebûn ve husûl-ı kârı inayet-i zi’l-kuvvetü’l-metîne mevkufdur.Binaen alâ hazâ ol etibba-ı kerden-efraz vü hükema-i dava-d’raze lazım idi ki, bu emrin husulünü meşiyyet-i Hakk’a ihale] ve iradet-i mutlakiyye tefviz edeler. Ve sülûk etdikleri râh-ı ilaca bedreka-i hidayet ile giderler.Velakin Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وما انسانيه الا الشيطان Sizler ancak rabbinizin dilemesi sayesinde bir şeyi dileyebilirsiniz. (Kehf 63) vefkınca tesvil-i şeytan ile Hakk’ı unutdular ve nefse zbun olup kendilerine ziyan etdiler. Ve ila haza elan söylenip gitdiler.Nitekim Gencine-i Raz’de gelir: Kibirle şol kişi kim kaldursa baş Tokınur başına illerden taş Bunda işaret vardır ki,nefs-i hayvaniye mualece sadedinde olanlar erbab-ı kışr u suret idiler. Onunçün beşer ile tabir eyledi. Zira beşere zahir cild manasınadır.İnsana beşer dedikleri cildi şa’rdan zahir ü badi olmak itibariyledir. Onunçün vasfında badiyyü’l-beşere denilir. Sair hayvanın cildi ise şa’r ile mesturdur. Pes eğer bunlar 88ehl-i lübb ü hakikat]] olsalardı Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وما تشاؤن الا ان يشاء الله Sizler ancak rabbinizin dilemesi sayesinde bir şeyi dileyebilirsiniz. (İnsan 30) vefkınca ve Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak ما شاء الله كان وما لم يشاء لم يكن Allah’ın dilediği şey olur,onun istemediği şey olmaz (Muvatta,Taharet 89) hükmünce METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ و لا حول ولا قوة الا بالله LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Güç ve kuvvet Allahtan’dır İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ muktezasınca vücud ve ona tabi olan kemalatdan biri ve cemi evsaf-ı ariyyeden ari olup Hak’la zuhur eylerler, Hak’la söylerler ve Hak’la dilerlerdi. Onunçün demişlerdir ki, ‘arifde himmet olmaz.’Zira himmet husus üzerine kasd-ı kalbidir. Pes, bir kalb ki fena-i tam bulmuş ve fakr-ı hakiki ile muttasıf olmuşdur, onun başka [ü kasdı olmaz. Belki [97 meşiyyet-i Hakk’a tabi olur ve cemî kemalatı akk’a muzâf kılar.Onunçün Kur’an’da gelir, Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وما رميت اذ رميت ولكن الله رمى Attığın zaman da sen atmadın,fakat Allah attı. (Enfal 17) Elhasıl harekat-ı nefsaniye akîm ve ehl-i nefs olan kimesne sakîmdir. Pes sakîm sakîme ilacdan âciz ve kendi marazında zebun ve mağlûbdur. Yüri kıl nâme-i vücûda nazar Harfi illet var ise onu gider